Donny McStuffins
Donny McStuffins is Doc's younger brother who loves playing with his toys. He doesn't know about Doc's toys coming to life. Donny owns lots of car-related toys and action figures. We learned in "Dusty Bear" that Donny is allergic to dust so he couldn't hug his Teddy B. bear. He's best friends with Will, Noah and Luca. Background Personality Donny is very playful and curious. He loves playing with his big sister, Doc and his toys. He especially loves playing with kids his age. In the episode "Run Down Race Car", Donny is tired from racing Ricardo Racecar last night and has to go inside to take a nap before Luca comes to play. Also in the episode "Ben/Anna Split!", when Donny accidentally rips Ben's hugging patch off because of a thorn from the rosebush he shows Alma and then immediately apologizes to her. Donny can be easily saddened when he has no one to play with or if his toys are broken, but he can trust Doc to fix up his broken toys. Donny is also always a loving son to his parents. Donny appreciates his big sister, and he knows Doc's always there for him when he needs her. Physical Appearance Donny is a small and slender young boy with curly brown hair, dark skin, a yellow T-shirt with an orange penguin on it, jean trousers and sneakers. In the snow he wears a light and dark orange jacket and a yellow scarf. He has red gloves, a red hat and green boots. For Halloween in "Hallie Halloween" he wore a clown costume. In "A Very McStuffins Christmas", "Snowy Gablooey" and "Night Night, Lala" he wore pajamas with a red top and green pants. His pajama top had reindeers on it. Quotes *"You gotta save him. He's got a hole and he's losing air!" *"Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to watch the world famous Ricardo Racecar win another race." *"Doc, thanks for playing with me. You're the best sister ever." *"Doc, you're the greatest!" *"I'm gonna play all the games in the whole arcade!" *"Dad, look! I'm shining the flashlight on Mars!" *"Come on, let's go on the slide. Doc will tell us when she's done. Race you there!" *"Race you there!" *"Sorry, Doc, are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." *"Luca! Wow! You brought your rescue helicopter? That thing is awesome." *"Doc, do you wanna have a water fight? Huh? Do you wanna?" *"Doc! Meet you at the water park!" *"She's a cowgirl, 'cause she's a cow and a girl" *"Now that we're adopting a baby, my mom and dad are never gonna have time for me. The baby's gonna take my place." *"How can a toy pick someone? That doesn't make any sense." Trivia *He plays soccer, just like his older sister. *He is allergic to dust. ("Dusty Bear") *He is a part of the Turtle Troopers. ("Training Army Al") *Donny plays the oboe. ("Commander No") *At one point when he was a baby Donny had gotten his leg stuck in between the bars of his crib. ("Don't Fence Me In") *He once had laryngitis. ("Hoarse Hallie") Gallery Doc mcstuffins family.jpg A_Bad_Case_of_the_Pricklethorns.png Doc_playing_with_Donny_racecars.png 2f2389dcf567cc32d963090412d.png B052e49aa80aea6211b3676eeed95e54.png Donny_and_Lenny.png 9Q0N7dv.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-4-Engine-Nine-Feelin--Fine--The-Right-Stuff.jpg Maxresdefault_399.jpg Bf66f397f0b9a8d931e7f494aee503e84ef7e713.jpg Doc McStuffins Time For Your Check Up cap3.jpg Maxresdefault_404.jpg Gulpy,_Gulpy_Gators_Pic_002.jpg Maxresdefault_410.jpg 5e84088a0f9e369f1a7ce785e7ec8f025194dc0e.jpg Doc_Brother.jpg Image-CD01_514B94B3.jpg Maxresdefault_412.jpg 7428ea04f914eda2c543086a806c18bdfc11bd68.jpg Maxresdefault_370.jpg Maxresdefault_359.jpg Image_dc716ae2.jpeg 347457-2.jpg 159592448.jpg DocDonnycuddle.png Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-26-Bronto-Boo-Boos--Brontosaurus-Breath.jpg 42206c074213ce0b12854bd7a67fa1e0.jpg 1379149603_f61f664d6b62483ce0d85485fe34acba.jpg 901bfbfce464bd236a74fada9451edb30f99e6e22e6bbdbaafe3ec10d0639389_large.jpg GetImage-Chip Off the Ol' Box.jpg Maxresdefault_271.jpg You_Foose,_You_Lose.png Donny_and_his_Ukulele.png Doc_and_Donny_playing.png Doc_McStuffins-You_Crack_Me_Up.jpg Doc,_Donny_and_Gloria.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo6_r1_1280.png x240-01m.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo2_1280.png image-78FA_52D256AD.jpg Celestial Celeste Pic 001.jpg image-EAEA_5346FEA4.jpg Rootin'_Tootin'_Southwest_Sal.png Maxresdefault_127.jpg Maxresdefault_48.jpg Images_2.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-20-Dad-s-Favorite-Toy--Chilly-and-the-Dude.jpg Image-E0B0 53C14D02.jpg 9bd75d2bb98c9a34112e8c4abfe15cccab1ab52b.jpg image-F502_542FC026.jpg Maxresdefault_131.jpg Hide_and_Eek!.png 456891182.jpg image-987C_55CF9BE1.jpg Donny_the_Turtle_Trooper.png|Donny in his Turtle Trooper Uniform 457927168.jpg 457927146.jpg Army_al_with_donny_and_luca.jpg 457927162.jpg 457927158.jpg 1.gif Donny, lambie, chilly and teddy b.jpg Donny and teddy b.jpg Doc and donny holding stuffed toys.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-10-A-Big-Pain-in-Teddy-s-Tummy--Slip-n--Slide.jpg Doc and donny giggling.jpg image-3650_5700D1C3.jpg Maxresdefault_294.jpg Doc, Donny and Findo.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-19-Fetchin--Findo--Twin-Tweaks.jpg 224c80.jpg image-74EB_55FEBB7B.jpg image-E114_57918579.jpg Maxresdefault 219.jpg Doc, donny and winnie.jpg Donny balloon.jpg Doc and Donny.jpg image-5922_581357D4.jpg Unnamed_6.jpg Doc, donny and demitri.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-27-snowy-gablooey-goooooal.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 001.jpg Mqdefault_12.jpg Runaway_Love-003.jpg Runaway_Love-004.jpg Runaway_Love-006.jpg Runaway_Love-009.jpg Runaway_Love-014.jpg Runaway_Love-015.jpg Runaway Love-053.jpg Runaway Love-054.jpg Runaway Love-055.jpg Runaway Love-056.jpg Runaway Love-058.jpg Runaway Love-061.jpg Runaway Love-062.jpg Maxresdefault_256.jpg Image-6BF3_570127CB.jpg Baby_Donny.png|Donny as a newborn MAS_0000000000066630_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e28-ingested-Bringing Home Baby.jpg Bringing_Home_Baby.jpg Baby Names.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:McStuffins Family Category:Children Category:Babies Category:Brown skin Category:Kids